Clovely
by yolo1200
Summary: Clove is your average fourteen year old girl, thrown into a battle where friends are not what matter most. She might survive, she might not.


Paste your document he

**A/N: Okee-dokey, here it is! The one and only story about Clove! I know that it's not muuch, but hey! This is probably the ONLY story yer gettin about her! And better yet, it's Clato! Sorry Glato shippers. I'm not a huge Clato shipper myself, but I decided to try it and see how it works. So on with the story! I'm starting with the bloodbath cuz I can't stand writing about being in the Capitol. Warning: It's different than the real thing. BTW, this has nothing to do with the story, but my sister just got me the cutest necklace with a mockingjay and a picture of Peeta on it. TEEM PEETA 4 EVA! Okay, I'll shutup.**

Chapter 1

Sixty seconds. That's how long we're required to stand on our metal plates before we jump off, otherwise we'll be blown to pieces. I take this time to close my eyes and remember my speech during my interview.

_My name is Cloverbud Greenstone, otherwise known as Clove. I'm fourteen and a half years old. I have raven black hair and dark green eyes. My weapon of choice is a knife. I can also use a machete. I'm a Career tribute in the 74th annual Hunger Games..._

The Hunger Games. What a great deal of crap. The only reason I even volunteered is because my family needs the money. But that's it.

I open my eyes and look at my surroundings. There's the Cornucopia, a lake, and nothing but forest surrounding it, except for a small patch of land that leads...who knows where. I shudder at the thought of what might live in there.

The gong sounds, and almost immediately I jump off of the plate and bolt for the Cornucopia. As I run, I spot a vest that had knives in pouches along the front. I run straight for them but get knocked over by whatever the crap her name is from District 8.

I lunge for her neck, but she scrambles away from me before I have the chance to get her.

"Bullcrap," I mutter under my breath as I continue on to the knives.

Looking around me every few moments, I take off my jacket and slip into the vest.

In return for slowing me down, I throw a knife into the heart of the boy from 8, who I saw what's her name flirting with.

I turn to see the boy from nine struggling to get a bag that I guess is stuck to something. I hurl a knife at his back and as he falls, I see that Girl on Fire kid picking up the bag.

Shrieking with pleasure, I throw a knife in her direction. She barely misses a fatal blow to the head by ducking behind her bag. Then she scrambles off.

I roll my eyes. There'll be plenty time for her later. Instead I watch the others slaughter tributes who weren't so lucky as to get away. As I do so, I pick up bags I find lying around.

After a while, the others join me, all except Glimmer, who somehow disappeared.

"Hey guys? Where'd Glimmer go?" I call.

Cato shrugs. "I dunno. But she's not dead, cause a cannon would've sounded."

"You're not helping. Should we look for her?"

Marvel nods, but Cato shakes his head. "She'll be fine. I saw her grab a knife earlier. She probably went hunting."

"If you say so." I continue grabbing bags and setting them by the Cornucopia. When we finish, there's a huge pile of supplies to go through.

"Do we have to go through them now?" I say with a groan.

Cato glances at the sky. "Yeah," he says, "We have a while before sundown, so we need to do SOMETHING while we wait."

"We could go hunting," I suggest.

"After sundown."

"You let Glimmer go."

"I didn't know she went anywhere."

"You said you saw her pick up a knife."

"What I didn't say is that I knew where she went and what she was doing."

Tired of arguing, I sigh and start sorting through the supplies.

After about three hours, we've finished and Glimmer is still missing.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go look for her?" Marvel asks. It's the first thing he said since the Games started.

Just as I open my mouth to agree, Glimmer shows up with Lover Boy.

"Um, Glimmer? Why do you have a tribute that is still alive with you?" Cato asks.

"I found him in the woods. We could use him. You know, to find Fire Girl."

Cato thinks on this for a moment, before turning to me.

"What do you think?" he asks.

I shrug. "I don't care," I reply. "As long as we find her."

Glimmer smirks. "And when we find her, I get to kill him."

I open my mouth to argue, but Cato says, "Fair enough. Now let's sort through the weapons."

When we've finished, I've got my knives and a machete, Marvel has his spears, a small sword, and some knives, Glimmer has the bow and arrows and a small sword, and Cato has a sword, some knives, and a spear.

"Alright. We'll go in a minute." we sit around and talk until it starts to get dark, then we head out into the forest with our weapons and a pack each.

Nothing much happens until Glimmer points out that there's a fire ahead of us.

When we reach the fire, that girl from eight is sitting by the fire. Her eyes go wide when she sees us.

"Please don't kill me," she sobs. "Please! Don't kill me!"

I can't believe our luck. Just as I'm about to beg to kill her, Cato takes out his sword and hands it tgo Glimmer. She swings it at the girl and it lands in her forehead. The girl goes limp.

"Twelve down, eleven to go!" Glimmer shrieks. We all burst out laughing.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." Cato says. We follow him out of the area.

We wait for a moment, but no cannon sounds.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" Marvel asks.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately," Cato replies.

"Unless she isn't dead," I point out.

Glimmer glares at me. "She's dead," she snaps, "I stuck her myself."

"Then where's the cannon?" I shoot back.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done." Marvel says. Glimmer looks on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice," Cato says.

"I said she's dead!" Glimmer screams at him.

"Shut up!" he shouts back.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Marvel shouts at Cato.

"You shut up and stay out of it!" I scream at him.

"Leave him alone!" Glimmer shouts at me.

"Try and make me!" I scream back.

Soon we're all screaming. Cato is screaming at Glimmer for screaming at me, Marvel is screaming at me for screaming at Glimmer, and so on.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!

Everyone turns to Lover Boy, surprised. He hasn't said anything at all.

"Go on, Lover Boy," Cato growls. "See for yourself."

As Lover Boy limps off, Glimmer turns back to Cato. "Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?" she asks, annoyed.

"Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife," Marvel says.

"Besides," Cato says, "He's our best chance of finding her." I don't even have to ask if he means Fire Girl, I already know.

"Why?" Glimmer asks. "Do you think she bought into all that sappy romance stuff.

"She might have," Cato replies, "Seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her around in that dress, I want to puke."

"Wish we knew how she got that eleven," I say with a sigh.

"Bet you Lover Boy knows," Marvel mutters.

A twig snaps, signaling Lover Boy's return. We immediately quiet down.

"Was she dead?" Cato asks.

"No. But she is now." A cannon sounds at that moment. "Ready to move on?" Lover Boy asks.

Cato shrugs, and we run off towards the Cornucopia.

When we arrive, we immediately settle down. Marvel keeps watch.

I crawl over to Cato.

"Why'd you let Glimmer kill her?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "She found her. It was only fair."

"Whatever." I close my eyes.

There's a moment of silence.

"Night, Clover."

"Goodnight, Cato."

With that, I drift into a deep sleep.

re...


End file.
